Metallica
by Shadow Rider
Summary: Figuring things out... Jade centering... Chapter 3 up!! Plz review It's well, 5 reviews and if you guys want more it has to be 10 @ least
1. Prolouge

Just a little Jackie Chan fic I thought up while eating a hoho. So, I'm kinda sugar high and I'm a fireworks fan and I'm cold!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures and I never will.  
  
A mysterious figure in the alleyway by Uncle's antique shop looked at Jackie Chan sweeping the sidewalk. It moved towards him in a sly manner. It pounced.  
  
" Jack-EEEEE!!!!"  
  
" Huh?" asked Jackie as he turned around. " Hu-AHHH!"  
  
Jackie turned around just in time to catch his niece.  
  
" Heh-heh," said Jade giving her famous grin.  
  
" Ja-de," said Jackie. " Don't you have homework to do?"  
  
" O-o-h," groaned Jade. Homework was the worst thing in the world. " No, not really."  
  
" Good. Then you can sweep the sidewalk," said Jackie handing her the broom.  
  
"Hurmph," grunted Jade. " Slave driver."  
  
Jade began to sweep the sidewalk. She brushed over a pair of feet. She looked up and saw a woman standing there.  
  
" Oops, heh-heh," said Jade.  
  
The woman only stared and turned up her nose and walked away.  
  
" What a snot," muttered Jade. She walked back inside and put the broom away. She walked up the stairs to her room. All her stuff lay about. Jackie was probably going to tell her to clean up her room. She was going to beat him to it.  
  
A half-hour later her room was perfectly clean. 'So this is how Uncle is able to clean the shop. He's bored.'  
  
She headed toward the window and looked out at the Seattle suburban area. They were close to the city but in a quieter part of town. Her thoughts lingered to the days she helped saved the world by writing in the book of ages. That must be one heck of a history book. This new feeling came over her. A sense of calm and responsibility.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. It opened and there was Jackie. " Jade. If you're bored you can… clean… your room."  
  
" Did," said Jade.  
  
" This isn't my niece," said Jackie walking over to her and shaking her lightly.  
  
Jade giggled.  
  
" C'mere," said Jackie. He tickled her till tears rolled down her face.  
  
" Hoo," Jade puffed. " I haven't laughed like that for a long time."  
  
" Me neither," said Jackie.  
  
" A new bad guy hasn't come by yet. Wonder what's keeping them," said Jade.  
  
" I'm done with bad guys for awhile," said Jackie.  
  
" You're going to get bored without having to save the world," Jade pointed out.  
  
" Captain Black has not called me for awhile. Something is up. Or not," said Jackie.  
  
A shadowed figure leaped from the top of the buildings coming to a quiet alley…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I took a long time in writing this even though it's pntlss. Just gotta love my spelling… Bored… Please review. I'm open to constructive criticism. 


	2. The Lost Medallion

A/N: K people. Time for another chapter. I got the name Metallica from an ant that a friend of mine was obsessed with. (The ant died that's why it's past tense) (*snicker*) I didn't kill it though!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dominic headed down towards the street after jumping from the rooftop. It was quiet tonight. Too quiet it seemed. He headed down the sidewalk at an hour he thought that no one would care that he was passing by. The street lamps glowed brightly in the darkness like a beacon of light in a cave. It gave him time to remember what had happened not too long ago. He needed to find out what that strange symbol was. He was a famous art/antique collector. He had gone in search of the famous weapon. In ancient times it was said to possess powers that were so evil that they had to lock it away or the evil would take over. All he had found was a ruddy, old box in the depths of the cave. The symbol was of a dragon going around a shield. He had absolutely no idea what that was supposed to mean.  
  
Jackie tucked in Jade. He paused going out to turn off the lights. She was quiet tonight, which meant to him that she was up to something. Something that always led to another Chan adventure. She had done so many things that Jackie was never bored. Restlessness hung in the air. Everyone wanted to be active and do something that would save the world, again.  
  
Dominic woke up the next morning around when Uncle's Rare Finds opened up. He walked into the shop when he saw the open sign flip. The bell ringed over head. " How may I help you?" asked Uncle leaning on the counter. Dominic fingered the box in his hands. "Yes," he began. " Can you tell me what this is and how much it's worth?" He set the box on the counter. Uncle leaned down and shifted his glasses. " Aaaaaahhhhh," said Uncle. " You know it?" asked Dominic eagerly. " No!" said Uncle. Dominic jumped. " Must do research!" he proclaimed. " May I have a look at this for a day?" " Uh. I-. Sure," said Dominic. Uncle took the box into the back room to do research on it. Thoru came out front and glared at Dominic. " Heh," said Dominic rubbing the back of his head and walking out of the store.  
  
Meanwhile Uncle was examining the box with a magnifying glass. Uncle suddenly gasped. " The Medallion of the goddess Metallica." said Uncle looking into the book and back to the box.  
  
A/N: Like it? Plz let me know cause I really want to know what you think!! I know I know it took me a long time to update cause I had writers' block and didn't know what to do with the story. If you have any ideas please let me know! 


	3. The Box

It's now time for the amazing Shadow Rider! *crickets* O-kay. I didn't get any reviews except one. Thank you AthEnA!! You're the best! Well, anyway it's now time for a third chapter of my own little version of Jackie Chan Adventures. Whahoo!! *crickets * *a-hem* _* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dominic wandered around. He didn't have anywhere to go. He stopped at a nearby hotel and checked in. He got to his room and dozed and watched TV on and off.  
  
Jade walked downstairs fully dressed. Today was a Saturday and it was time for Saturday cartoons. She passed by Uncle's library and found a book open. Giving in to her curiosity she went over to have a look. She climbed onto a chair and began reading the book. "Whoa." she occasionally uttered. Uncle was having his tea with his breakfast like always. He sipped casually. Jade took a look over at the box. She blew on the cover to get some of the dust off. There were two small hinges on the back of the box. She traced her fingers over the dragon and the shield. She pushed open the box gently at first but then a little harder. Something nipped at her finger. She had cut herself on the rough metal piece on the front to lift the cover up. " Ouch!" exclaimed Jade as she put the finger into her mouth. She tried with all her might. She finally gave up. Uncle came back into the library to continue his research. That night there was a full moon. Everyone was asleep in the Chan household. The library was dark except for a few moonbeams. The moon slowly traveled across the floor. Inching it's way along. It crawled up the desk and onto the box. It hit the clasp where Jade's blood had been. The shield shimmered and glowed gold. The dragon shimmered red for a few seconds and then glowed gold. Valmont sat straight up in bed. His eyes were red. Shendu had taken possession. " Why did I not think of it before?" he exclaimed. " Only now it will be a little bit more to acquire. The Medallion of the goddess Metallica will give me the power I will need." The box returned to its normal color and the moonbeams went on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yes, yes I know that was short but I thought of that in like 15 minutes. It's gonna be crappy. well, if there is any suggestions I'll take them into consideration in the story. Please review cause it's a desert here. * tumbleweed blows by* O.O see? 


End file.
